Tighten Your Tie, Boy
by Winter's Lightning
Summary: It's been 3 years since Roxas saw his friends in Twilight Town. Waiting in the club, he is approached by a mysterious red-head. Birthday Massacre: "Tighten your tie, boy. You're something to die for."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:** Possible Axel/Roxas, Roxas/Hayner friendship.

**Author's Note: **Any feedback is greatly appreciated my lovelies.

_The Birthday Massacre: Tighten Your Tie Boy:_

"_Tonight you can dream, boy. Imagine a whisper,_

_If you can keep secrets... Then I'll tell you mine"_

Castle Oblivion was legendary. It had one Hell of a reputation, and more than lived up to it's name. An old, renovated castle on the fringes of Twilight Town. Nobody knew the history of the place, but it was unlike any castle I'd ever seen. It looked modern almost, even before the changes made to it by the club's owner, Xemnas. The main entrance was huge. The massive double doors were easily two stories high, dwarfing the bouncer that stood still and silent in the doorway, daring anyone to cause trouble. A strange portcullis was held above the doors by gleaming silver chains. The tip of each deadly pole shaped in the same way as the Club's symbol. A strange mark that littered the white stone walls, and stained glass windows of the mysterious building.

I took a deep breath, and ran a hand through my hair. The blonde spikes were probably already a wild mess, even after my futile attempts to style them earlier. I felt a smile flicker across my lips. Hayner always said I was obsessed with "all that girly crap". A stab of apprehension - What if they didn't recognise me? – and I was passing through the colossal doors.

The main hall was enormous, but even so it was packed, the dance floor completely taken over by a mass of moving bodies. Raised platforms and suspended cages held professional dancers, who the guests below reached for with eager, wanting hands. Silver rails lined stairways made of what looked like frosted glass. They lead to a balcony that stretched along the inside of each wall, giving a perfect view of the dance floor below, far enough from the massive speakers to hear yourself think.

I waited on the balcony, watching neon lights flash in arcs over the crowd below. Dry ice rolled over those by the main stage, where the DJ worked, surrounded by a halo of coloured lights. Watching Dem holding his head phones to one ear, twirling records and turning knobs lightning fast with his free hand, it was hard to believe how shy he was the last time I saw him. It seemed a lot could change in a few years. His smile flashed white in the distance, as he waved to someone by the bar, and shouted down the microphone, letting the crowd know the night had just begun.

A pale blue tie hung loosely around my neck. We had all decided to wear them, as a tribute to the old days, when the four of us had gone to school together, and the good times we shared. The UV lights made my white shirt glow, and I checked my phone for word from Hayner. Nothing, but I wasn't too worried. If he was still the Hayner I remembered, he was probably running around his room like a maniac, shirt done up wrong, hunting down a lost shoe. He and the others were supposed to be here by now, but Hayner being late was old news, and with Pence driving him and Olette to the club I guessed I had some time to kill before they arrived. I held onto the rail, and smiled as the beat ran through the iron at my fingertips. A new track began and I closed my eyes. There were worse places to wait.

I leaned on the bars, letting the music wash over me, along with memories of Twilight Town. We'd always been together, but one summer was special. Somewhere between Hayner's stirring speeches, and endless practicing in the school's gym, we finally worked up the courage to enter the town's break dancing championships. It was a small, but fierce competition. Our group lost to Seifer's gang overall – of course, Pence blamed himself - but when the independent category came 'round, I gave it my all, moved like lightning, and took him down with head-spin that should by all rights have broken my neck. The crowd went wild, Pence cheered, throwing his arms in the air and covering half the audience in his popcorn. It's a testament to the moment that he didn't seem bothered in the slightest to have lost it. Olette was jumping around like a lunatic, clenched fists taking down those unfortunate enough to be within range. Hayner went all out, leaping over the barrier, sidestepping a security guard, screaming "IN YOUR FUCKING_** FACE!**_" at a dejected looking Seifer, and finally body-slamming me to the ground to give me what he later called "The Nuggie Of VICTORY!" For a shining moment I could swear I was flying. Surrounded by my friends, clutching the solo dance trophy, Hayner blowing a loud raspberry in our rival's direction… it was perfect. I broke up the trophy and gave a piece to each of them. They deserved it just as much as me. We were a team, and without their support I never could have won.

But like all perfect things, it couldn't last. Later that week, still on a high from my victory, my parents told me we were moving to The Destiny Islands. I was 15, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay. Far away, across an ocean, in a whole other world, I started a new life. But I could never forget my old friends. I wouldn't even be who I am today if it wasn'tfor them. Three years later, in the club we'd always dreamed about as kids, I found myself scared to find out if they were the same people I left behind so long ago. As great as it would be to see them again, a part of me wondered if they'd even recognise me, tie or no tie.

Still, it felt good to be back in the City. As quaint and idealistic as Destiny Islands might be for my parents, no local disco could ever quite match up to the thrumming base and heaving dance floors of Twilight. Here you can really lose yourself in the music, surrounded by strangers you'll never need to know.

I turned to make my way towards the dance floor, and bumped into the chest of a tall red head, who was standing directly behind me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why so thoughtful, Blondie?" I frowned. _Blondie._ And how had he gotten so _close_ without me even realising?

"How long have you been standing there?"

He tapped his chin, completely ignoring my question. "Not really the place for it. Clubs are for _dancing. _Got it memorised?" I crossed my arms, scowling as he leaned closer, vibrant green eyes boring into me.

"You _do_ dance, don't you?"

"Sure." I edged to the right, only to find his arm in my way. A bare arm , covered from wrist to shoulder in a twisting, tribal pattern that reminded me of spiralling flames. Uneasiness ran down my spine, but I kept my voice flat "You mind?" He grinned down at me, a blatant challenge in his eyes as he reached around to hold the rail on either side of me. I held his eyes. I've never been the type to let people intimidate me, and I'd had enough.

"Move." I glared pointedly."Now." Flashing lights reflected in his eyes, and something in the sharp shadows cast across his face made him look dangerous, vicious almost. For just a second I was sure he was going to throw me over the rails. My heart hammered in my chest as he calmly, leisurely, wound his fingers around the knot of my tie, pulling me closer. Some distant part of my mind noted a familiar, haunting song filling the air. My eyes widened as his cheek brushed mine, lips close enough to my ear to murmur in a deep, rolling voice...

"_Tighten your tie boy…_"


End file.
